


Honey Honey

by lovely_hazel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Clark, bottom!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_hazel/pseuds/lovely_hazel
Summary: This is a PWP with bottom!Bruce and some sappy stuff.





	Honey Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I decided to do some fluff and smut. It's not really set in any time period (hence the no plot) but they are married and have been for a while. The sex is (probably) not that realistic but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

   Despite the fact that Clark used superspeed Bruce felt like he was going too slow.

   “Ahh hurry up Clark!” Bruce gasped out between breaths and moans. Clark just looked up at him with Bruce’s cock in his mouth and his fingers up Bruce’s ass. _God he looks so cute like that_. Bruce could feel his cheeks heating up as Clark wiggled his fingers and gave one slow suck up his cock. Honestly there was no reason for Clark to stretch Bruce out since they had been doing it so often. But the sensations still had Bruce gasping and sliding down the door since his legs were trembling so badly.

   Clark stopped and caught Bruce before he hit the floor. He kissed him all open mouth with tongues sliding against each other as he unzipped his pants. Bruce kissed back just as hard and ripped the buttons off of Clark’s shirt to run his hands across Clark’s chest and abs.

   Clark pulled Bruce’s hands away and balanced him on his knee. He pulled back from the kiss to give them some air and looked at Bruce. Bruce who had red cheeks, blown out pupils and slightly swollen lips from their kissing. He groaned feeling his cock twitch at the sight. It was his favorite look because Bruce shows that horny expression to no one but him. He could feel his cock harden from that and the fact that Bruce curled his hand around him jerking him at a slow pace.

   “Clark.” Bruce moaned breathlessly and fuck if it wasn’t like an aphrodisiac on Clark. He loved it when Bruce said his name in his fuck-me-now voice. It was as sexy as the Batman one. He put both his arms under Bruce’s thick thighs and hoisted him up against the door. He kissed Bruce’s smirk knowing that Bruce loved it when Clark used his strength in sex.

   “Don’t break down the door Kent.” Bruce challenged him.

   Clark smirked back. “Just take it out of my paycheck Mr. Wayne.”

   “Hey that’s Mr. Kent-Wayne to you.” Bruce held Clark’s face in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss.

    Clark returned those sweet kisses as he guided his cock into Bruce. Bruce raked his nails down Clark’s back as Clark stretched him out and pumped into him. He knew it wouldn’t leave a mark but Clark could feel the sensation and started fucking him harder.

   “Clark! Ah yes! Clark!” Bruce called out his name as he could feel himself go higher and higher up into that cloud of ecstasy.

   Despite being quiet in the beginning, they were getting louder and louder with their moans and the door was banging from Clark thrusts.

   “Bruce I’m- ah shit. I’m close.” Clark said then went to bite Bruce’s neck as he shuddered through his orgasm. Bruce gasped and was pushed over the edge from feeling Clark’s hot cum pulse inside him coupled with Clark’s loud moans.

   Clark kept going until he was spent and Bruce’s body was shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He lowered them to the floor and they both floated down from their high with soft kisses.

   Bruce ran his fingers through Clark’s hair and finally looked at their surroundings. There were in a supply closet in the Daily Planet. He sighed relieved it was Saturday which meant no one would be in their offices.

   Clark had been trying to finish up a couple of articles over the weekend and Bruce decided to surprise him with a late lunch in the office. At least, that’s the lie he told himself anyways. Of course it ended up with them fucking in a supply closet.

   “This is the third time this week.” Clark mumbled from his neck. “That we’ve done it in public.”

   Bruce hummed trying not to think about how much they’ve had sex this past week because he didn’t want to get an erection again so soon.

   He wasn’t sure why they were fucking so much. Last week after a mission they had a couple rounds but that was normal. Then they did it again a couple of days later and tried some very interesting things. Now they’ve had sex everyday this week. And more than once a day!

   Well it had been the first time in a while they could be together a lot because they weren’t swamped with work. Bruce knew it had been months since they went on an actual date.

   Bruce sighed as his mind cleared but the bliss didn’t ebb away. It felt like they were back in their honeymoon stage when they were in their prime years and their lust for each other was insatiable. It had been quite some time since then, but it was nice to know a few years and a few kids later their spark was still there.

   “Bruce.” Clark moaned again. He looked up from where he had been laying on Bruce’s chest. Bruce squirmed as the heat in his gut flared from the look in Clark’s eyes coupled with his messy sex hair. “Do you mind if we make it four times?”

~~~

   They only did it that one more time in the supply closet, then raced back to their apartment (though Clark would argue it’s a penthouse; however Bruce says it’s way too small to be a penthouse) in Metropolis.

   Bruce was on his knees face down in a scattered mess of pillows trying not to cry out loud as Clark pounded into him in at that right angle. He lost his voice couple rounds ago and was now just doing choked moans and garbled variations of Clark’s name.

   Clark just had tunnel vision on Bruce’s and his own pleasure. Nothing else in world concerned him except making Bruce shudder and cry and gasp through an orgasm again and again and again and-

   “Ungh Bruce.” Clark moaned right next to Bruce’s ear. He reached down to feel Bruce’s cock bobbing and leaking from Clark’s fucking. Bruce was mumbling nonsense as Clark teased the tip of his cock and he squeezed around the base every time he hit Bruce’s prostate. Bruce couldn’t voice his orgasm, but Clark could feel the way Bruce seized up. His thighs began to shake violently and he tightened up around Clark.

   Clark carried Bruce through his orgasm holding up his hips and thrusting softly as Bruce shook and spilled into the sheets.

   Clark rolled them to the side and Bruce over to look at his face. Bruce looked so fucked out with hazy half lidded eyes and small moans still pouring from his mouth. It made Clark’s pride swell. Clark kissed his salty cheeks as Bruce recovered.

   “I love you.” Clark said as he pushed in again. He groaned as Bruce was still tight, warm, and pulsing around his cock. “I love you Bruce Kent-Wayne. I love you so much.”

   “Don’t ah- start getting sappy with me Kent.” Bruce said without any bite and a small smile came to his lips. “I love you too Clark Joseph Kent-Wayne.” He said quietly.

   Clark gave a big smile at that and then kissed the wedding band on Bruce’s left ring finger. Bruce rubbed Clark’s wedding ring with his thumb and pulled his face in for a kiss.

   Clark kept his thrust light at first, but then he made them deeper and faster. They both started groaning and panting into their kiss their sweet makeout turning messy and sloppy.

   Clark rolled Bruce back onto his back this time and lightly caressed his face. “Look at me while you come” He ordered.

   Bruce was too far gone to come up with some snarky response. He knew that Clark had seen it all before (and he means _all_ ) but he still felt embarrassed showing Clark this side of him.

   Nevertheless he kept eye contact. As best he could because Clark’s thrusts were making him just want to roll his eyes into the back of head and arch his back to that delicious cock fucking into him. He tried to match Clark’s thrust and pace but then Clark hit his sweet spot again and he was gone.

   Bruce felt himself shake all through his body. He tried to say Clark’s name but all he could feel was pleasure coursing up his spine and throughout his body. As he came down he barely registered Clark coming inside him and instead shook as Clark pushed him to the point of oversensitivity.

   When Clark was done, he pulled out of Bruce and watched his cum dribble out of Bruce’s ass resisting the urge to eat Bruce out again. Instead he went and got a washcloth to clean both of themselves and used superspeed to change the sheets.

   Clark rolled over and hugged Bruce around his stomach and buried his chest into his face. Bruce woke up enough to curl himself around Clark but then passed out again pretty quickly. Clark smiled and listened to let the lull of his husband’s slow heartbeat and breathing bring him to sleep.

~~~

   “Ah! Wait Bruce ah wait real quick.” Clark went to answer his phone which been buzzing for five minutes now. Bruce said nothing but instead went to gag himself again on Clark’s cock. He slurped loudly around it doing a technique he’s perfected over the years that basically makes Clark come really hard.

   Clark groaned as he answered the phone. “He-Hello?!” Clark answered completely pissed that this person was interrupting his very _very_ nice blowjob from Bruce.

   “Superman? Sorry to interrupt you but I have urgent news and need both you and Batman to come meet me at the Watchtower.” J’onn said over the phone.

   “Ah why didn’t you just called us over the comms?” Bruce was giving kitten licks to Clark’s tip. Clark placed a hand over Bruce’s head not sure if he should stop him or encourage him.

   “I didn’t want the others to listen in just in case. This is private matter considering you two.” Bruce went back to swallowing around Clark’s cock and Clark arched his back.

   Clark groaned. “Ok. Ok. We’ll be there in a bit.”

   Clark then hung up the phone and Bruce crawled up his body. “Was it something important?”

   “Ohhh I love it when you use your Batman voice.”

   “Clark.”

   Clark sighed really not wanting to stop. “He said it was urgent but private. So I think it can wait until we are finished.”

   Clark reached up and got a few kisses before Bruce pulled away. “Nope let’s go.”

   As Bruce walked away Clark flopped back on the bed in disappoint and a thousand curses in English and Kryptonian ran through his mind.

~~~

   “Batman. Superman.” J’onn greeted them with a nod

   “What is it J’onn?” Bruce despite being the one to end their quickie earlier, Bruce was also frustrated that they didn’t finish.

   Clark was envious Bruce could sound annoyed since it was Batman’s thing. He was trying to calm down his dick and resist the urge to whisk Bruce to one of their Watchtower rooms to finish what they started earlier.

   Probably to Batman’s since it was closer.

   “Please come this way.” J’onn led them one of the science lab rooms. “Do either of you guys recognize this?” He held up a greenish liquid.

   “It’s a drink from the Yten planet.” Clark said. “They gave it to us when we completed our mission there.”

   “Is it poison?” Bruce asked.

   “Not quite.” J’onn said. “But it has some abnormal properties. You see the Ytens use this liquid to find true intentions much like Wonder Woman’s lasso of truth. However it’s more for emotions like anger, sadness, true love and…” Clark squirmed a little while Bruce stood stone cold still. “Passion.”

   “That doesn’t make any sense. We all drank it so why is it only affecting us?” Clark asked.

   “Well I made contact with the Ytens and they said it’s activated by two people drinking from the same cup.”

   Clark didn’t look but he could feel Bruce’s intense side-eye stare as the memory came to them. Bruce didn’t want to participate in the ceremony so he stayed in the jet doing some work. Clark had brought him some food to eat and the liquid, in one cup.

   Clark gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry honey. We’ve been together for so long that I-”

   “Is there any lasting consequences?” Bruce interrupted ignoring the pet name that caused his heart to flutter.

   “No, not unless one of you can get pregnant.” Clark went completely red in the face. “The Ytens assured me that it shows true intentions so it only affects those who love each other in this way. You both must of been... pretty frustrated for a while.”

   Clark coughed. “Well, thank you J’onn for uh, letting us know.”

  “You're welcome Superman. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to on Earth.”

   As J’onn went to the teleporter he could hear Superman say “Well since no else is here…”

    _“I wonder if I should’ve told them the effects had worn off several days ago.”_

   J’onn shook his head. Besides the World’s Finest could use a second honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, they were both just really horny LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
